There are multiple reasons to detect the concentration of a compound in a solution. One reason for detecting concentration may be to ensure proper mixing of multi-component solutions. In order to increase the shelf life of a solution, in some circumstances, the various components may, for example, be kept in different chambers of a multi-chamber solution bag. The seal between the two chambers is then broken, mixing the various components. The concentration of the mixed solution can be used as an indicator to ensure that the chambers have been properly mixed.
Additionally, online mixing of two concentrations of a solution may be carried out to achieve a desired concentration. Automatically detecting the concentrations of solutions as well as creating and verifying a desired concentration, may allow for customized concentrations of solutions to be created, for example, without necessitating a premixed solution having the desired concentration. The ability to detect the available concentrations and to mix different concentrations may be used in a number of different applications.
In various additional circumstances, the concentration of glucose in a solution, or determination of the mere presence of glucose may be desired.